Of Power and Weakness
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: Oneshot. Light is tired and he wants to sleep. L wants to work. What's a poor Light to do? No Yaoi. Hint: the mirror treatement. A battle of ideas. Enjoy!


**Of Power and Weakness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, never have and never will. I've been thinking about it lately, and I said to myself: why not? This is how this fic appeared. Enjoy!**

Once more, it was one of those nights: handcuffed together, Light and L would spend their time watching the monitors and going over the data they had on Kira, again and Again. It was boring, and it was routine and it frustrated Light due to the fact that he was, once again, doing a job way under his capacity.

This was supposed to annoy L as well, Light thought; perhaps all his cases had been alike. Of course, the man never showed any emotion, any dislike towards what he was doing – was this very-well built wall between him and the rest of the world a mean to keep him from having feelings, or was it truly meant to protect him from boredom?

Light, however, wasn't used to this. A bored genius he was, and yet – it could be worse. What truly disturbed him was the fact that L could counter it – more or less, by stuffing himself with sweets. He was always sugar-high, although his mood remained the same.

Light had been bored. Now, he was furious. L was torturing him on purpose!

"Ryuuzaki"

"Yes, Yagami-kun?" L answered without moving his gaze from the screen.

"I can't do this anymore"

Ryuuzaki popped two pieces of chocolate into his mouth, and then turned to look and Light' face.

"I am sorry, Yagami-kun, but we aren't finished here yet"

"It's 2.30 o'clock and I've reached my limit!" Light insisted.

"We can't go to bed yet"

"I have a test tomorrow!"

"Kira would try to prevent me from working. 10 percent, Yagami-kun"

"What makes you think you're so special to Kira? You haven't stopped any of his action so far"

L looked at Yagami Light as if he had been thunderstruck.

"He accepted my challenge"

"You mean the time when you used Lind L. Tailor as bait?"

"Yes"

"He took it because he didn't know who you were. He knows now and he hasn't made any mistakes ever since."

"I will defeat him and bring him to justice"

"Even by using unorthodox methods, right? Like handcuffing one suspect with 10 percent chances of being Kira…and doing that to Misa…"

"10 percent is a lot, Yagami-kun"

"I wonder where the other 90 percent went"

L found himself thunderstruck for the second time.

"What are you trying to do, Yagami-kun?"

"How can you be sure that he even lives in Kanto, L? He could have only been passing by that area!"

"If I had been wrong, I would have died by now"

"If I'm not Kira, you'll die. That's why you're trying to supervise my every move, right?"

"Precisely"

"That's…well, at least you're being honest"

Light stood up, pulled at the chains with one swift movement and L fell from his chair.

"Yagami-kun! I said…"

"L" Light interrupted him. "This – he pointed at the chains – shouts desperation and weakness out loud! Having to resort to this…at the law's limit and even breaking it…doesn't that make you a criminal? No matter the reasons you have, no man is above the law"

L froze for the third time that night.

"I am not doing this because I like to. I am doing it to find answers"

"Why do you keep hunting for Kira when you aren't getting anywhere?"

"Because I want to make the world a better place"

Light looked shocked, and then chuckled and his chuckle turned into a laughing fit.

"Ryuuzaki, this is exactly what Kira thinks. That's why it was so easy for you to profile him, wasn't it? 15 percent, L"

"What?!"

Light smiled again and began to drag a shocked L to the bedroom.

"I've suspected you of being Kira for some time, L. You are like a god to the police, but…"

"If a man is to become a god, he must forget his feelings. But, if a weak man is given power, he will become so attached to it that his soul will be corrupted. Is that what you mean to say, Yagami-kun?"

"You can read minds, too? Light chuckled.

"Yagami-kun, I'm not Kira"

"You're just as bad as him. You don't deserve to win this" Light said, turning his back to change clothes. L unlocked the chains to allow him to change.

"You have the right to an opinion, Yagami-kun. However, you seemed a bit odd tonight. Perhaps I have been working you too hard"

Light climbed in the bed.

'Hallelujah' Light thought, drifting off into sleep. L however couldn't sleep.

'Where is the other 90 percent, Light-kun? I don't know. But if you aren't Kira, then…I will be grateful to you forever for this lesson…my friend" L thought, gazing at Light's back.

"20 percent" Light whispered with a smile.

L hit him square with a pillow.


End file.
